Broken
by fanficgirl85
Summary: when you are broken, your soul comes out of your body and tries to solve the problem. When Hinamori Amu get's bullied her soul Melanie comes out and tries to solve the problems, but ends up creating a love triangle.


Shugo Chara

Summary: when you are broken, your soul comes out of your body and tries to solve the problem. When Hinamori Amu get's bullied her soul Miki comes out and tries to solve the problems, but ends up creating a love triangle.

Chapter 1

Amu's POV

_I am not worth it, I am stupid, I am ugly, I will never be liked. From the very beginning my life has been crap:_

_1. I get adopted_

_2. My mum is abusive_

_3. My parents are old...almost dead I think_

_4. I get bad grades_

_5. I have no real friends_

_6. I am ugly_

_The list could go on, but what I am really upset about is last year, I met the most amazing guy called Ikuto, I really love him._

_But I got off on a bad start with his sister, and somehow his parents who have never even met me hate me._

_They forced him to block me on facebook, which hurts._

_Anyway, these two girls called Rima and Emily also fell in love with him._

_They both betrayed me...but at the moment we are friends, I think we are getting closer._

_But all of that doesn't matter anymore Ikuto is nice to me when we are alone, but around his friends he is such a jerk._

"Hmm, that is enough blogging for today, time to go to school," I said to myself as I packed up to go to school.

"Dad," I call out, getting into the car, 10 minutes later he comes.

"What took you so long?"

"I was cleaning your room," Dad replies.

"But why old man,"

"Your mother would get angry!"

"So, just divorce the woman,"

"You do realise if I die, you will be left all alone," Dad tells me, oh how I want to cry, but I am supposed to be tough, and hate them.

My mum is an abusive nut head I hate her.

"Like I care old man," I lie.

"We are at school," my dad get's to school.

I hop out of the car and walk to my locker room, where I am face to face with Ikuto, gosh his eyes.

Wait no I don't like him, Tadase think of...oh dammit, I don't even know Tadase, why must I love Ikuto so much.

"There goes the freak," Ikuto laughs with his friends.

"Bastard," I punch him.

"That wasn't very nice," Rima laughs; she is Ikuto's best friend as well, which is annoying.

"Yeah," love sick Emily says.

But lucky Ikuto hates Emily.

It was so funny last year I hacked her facebook, and set a relationship status with Ikuto and he had to block her.

All because of his mum LOL.

"Yaya wants to know if you won basket ball?" Yaya asks.

Thank god for Yaya, she is basically my only true friend.

"We won," I smile back, masking my emotions.

"Really?" Ikuto asks.

"Y-Yeah," I reply unsure, should I be nice to him or pretend to hate him?

"Gross, don't talk to that freak," Kukai, one of the popular guys laugh at me.

I walk off pretending that I didn't hear it.

Ikuto's POV

I know that I am being such a rude jerk, but still I can't be nice to Amu or Emily, everyone will laugh at me.

Oh well, time to get to class.

All of a sudden I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"What the..Amu?" I ask, there is a prettier version of Amu in front of me, damn I would date her.

"_No, I am Melanie, Amu's soul," Melanie laughs._

"What the hell Amu?" I ask.

_"I am invisible to anyone else," _

"Yo bro, can you see her?" I ask someone who is passing by.

"What the heck, who?" the boy replies.

"Never mind," I say as I grab 'Melanie' and take her to the rooftop, "explain,"

_"Well I am a Shugo Chara, we are the spirit's of people. When our owner gets broken, we are sent to repair them and since you are the most important thing in Amu's life. I am going to use you to help her," Melanie explains._

"What me...Why?" I ask.

_"Because she loves you, if Amu breaks to the point of no return, I will fade and she will be basically dead. So that is why I will help you help Amu,"_

"What if I don't want to help her?"

_"Well then I will hurt your Shugo Chara, we are in the same school, I could take you to meet him if you want," Melanie invited._

"Yeah sure, so now what?"

_"Well, I will guide you in order to help Amu, but don't talk to me in front of others...they will think that you are crazy. Oh and your Shugo Chara is Yoru...he is basically you after reaching your full potential,"_

"So Amu is you?" I ask.

_"Not quite, we were the same person, but the stronger, always becomes the Shugo, so I can support her. Amu has the potential to be like me except her personality might be different, I am not sure haha," Melanie laughs._

"Am I like Yoru?"

_"In a way, you both are cute, except Yoru is kinder and sweet," Melanie explains._

"Well I have class," I tell Melanie.

_"Let's go," she cheers._

As we walk towards the gym I see Amu.

_"Go on approach her," Melanie urges._

"Yo," I pop up behind her.

She looks at me sad and emotionless, "Bastard,"

"Is that all you can say to me, look I just want to start over okay," I ask.

"Lies," Amu sighs, before getting ready to turn around.

_"Grab her hand, ask her to hang out with you!" Melanie instructs._

"Um, Amu do you want to hang out?" I invite her.

Amu's POV

Why is Ikuto suddenly being so nice...this is another joke right...or maybe its because he thinks that nobody is listening...yep that must be it!

"People are looking," I state.

"Yeah so,"

"Amu," Emily calls out, oh crap, as if she wants to talk to me, she just wants to stalk Keven!

**_I am sorry, that this is just ramblings...but this is what is going on in my life..so it kind of feels good to get it all out!_**

**_But don't worry there will be some love triangles haha love you guys xo_**


End file.
